Naruto At The Chunin Exams
by mommsprincess
Summary: This story is about the nine genin at the chunin exams but some thing goes terribly wrong. A new enemy arises and Sasuke shows new power. This is my first ever fanfic. Updating will be slow my computer crashed and now I have to share a computer with my siblings.
1. the Forest Of Death

**Naruto chunen exam story**

**chapter1**

(**Authors note:** i do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with naruto. Other than the magna books and the fanfiction stories and online episodes i see no Naruto anywhere.)

_**I had to write this out befor publishing the first chapter at school.I had to typed out the first part of this at school where i had accusess to a typing program. I worked real hard on this first chapter . In the first chapter Team seven and the rest of the Genin are on the secound part of the chunin exam. They need to get the scrolls of heaven and earth wail serving in the forest of death. In the first part of the exam the genin had to take the written test they had to find ways to cheat and not get caught. enjoy.**_

* * *

"Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke, They're knocked out what are we going to do?" Sakura said.

"I am not sure Sakura, but we better get them out of here." Kakashi said.

" How we don't know when they will wake up." Sakura said.

"Ok let me call the others, Lee watch them for me okay." Kakashi said.

"Ok Kakashi." Lee said.

Kakashi goes deeper into the woods. He presses the button on his cordless headset and says " Hokage we have a major problem."

"What is it Kakashi I'm in a meeting" Saritobi said after he pressed the button in his cordless headset.

" Hokage my students have been attacked by our enemy Orichimaru." Kakashi said.

"How badly are they injured?" Saritobi asked.

* * *

Kakashi answered " Well Sasuke and Naruto are both knocked out and Sakura is watching them but they got attacked by sound ninja so Lee heard her scream and helped so now he is with her watching over them."

Saritobi said " Get them out of there Kakashi and get them to the medical core, I want them out of the forest of death."

"Understood, Lord Hokage" Kakashi said.

"Lord Hokage of Kanoha why are the students in the village hidden in the leaves in the forest of death?" Lord Kasakage asked.

Saritobi, relised the button on his cordless headset and answered, "appeairently they are in the forest of death because it is part of the chunen exam."

"They'll all die out there every single gunen." all of the other Hokages said.

* * *

"Not all of them, just some of them if they are not careful." Saritobi said.

The hokages of the other hidden villagesthought for a moment and then replied " Your right."

"Hokage" Kakashi said.

The hokage pressed the button in the cordless head set and said "What is it this time?"

"hokage i'm under heavy attack and can't get back to them."Kakashi said.

"I wonder were Kakashi sensai is." Sakura yelled angerly.

"Sakura we need to be patient and quiet so that we can hear when Kakashi is coming our way." Lee calmly stated.


	2. Authors note

Author's note

**Hey guys this is mommsprincess. Sorry that I haven't updated the story I just have got mega writer's block so pm me any ideas you guys have cause that would be mega help. I am looking for a beta to help me with this story pm me if you are interested. I won't be able to update without help. I have a family emergency so even if u give me story ideas it will take awhile for me to update so please be patient. Srry for the long wait for this story to get updated but I need more ideas. special thank to writtenbytheinsanefluba for being there for me over the years. Written if you see this thank you for being there for me...**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed my story so far. The constructive criticism is noted and being used pm me with any and all ideas you have for my story...All my faithful readers thank you for being so patient.**


	3. rewrite of chapter 1

Naruto chunin exam story  
chapter 1  
(Authors note: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with Naruto. Other than the magna books and the fanfiction stories and online episodes I see no Naruto anywhere.)  
I had to write this out before publishing the first chapter at school .I had to type out the first part of this at school where I had acess to a typing program. I worked real hard on this first chapter. In the first chapter Team seven and the rest of the Genin are on the second part of the chunin exam. They need to get the scrolls of heaven and earth wail surviving in the forest of death. In the first part of the exam the genin had to take the written test they had to find ways to cheat and not get caught. enjoy.  
"Naruto" Lee said.  
"Sasuke, They're knocked out what are we going to do?" Sakura softly asked.  
"I am not sure Sakura, but we better get them out of here." Lee replied equally as softly.  
" How? We don't know when they will wake up." Sakura stated.  
Kakashi ran deeper into the forbidden forest to help Anko. He presses the button on his cordless headset and says " Hokage-sama we have a major problem."  
"What is it Kakashi? I'm in a meeting" Sarutobi questioned after he pressed the button in his cordless headset.  
" Hokage-sama, my students have been attacked by our enemy Orochimaru." Kakashi said. "I'm in route to help Anko find and capture Orochimaru."  
"How badly are they injured?" Saritobi asked.  
Kakashi answered, "Well, honestly, I don'y know."  
Saritobi stated, " Get them out of there Kakashi and get them to the medical core, I want them out of the forest of death."  
"Understood, Lord Hokage" Kakashi said.  
Sarutobi, released the button on his cordless headset and stated "Orochimaru has been spotted in the chunin exams."  
"They'll all die out there every single genin." Danzo said.  
"Not all of them, just some of them if they are not careful." Sarutobi said.  
The three thought for a moment and then replied " You're right."  
"Hokage-sama" Kakashi yelped.  
The hokage pressed the button in the cordless head set and said "What is it this time?"  
"Hokage-sama, I'm under heavy attack and can't get to Anko."Kakashi said.  
"I wonder when my team will wake up." Sakura whispered angerly.  
"Sakura we need to be patient and quiet so that we can hear when enemies are coming our way." Lee calmly stated.  
"True, true." Sakura murmured softly.


End file.
